


Never Smile at a Crocodile

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crocodile x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Crocodile does not take lightly to your attempts of seduction. He take matters into his own hand...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Smile at a Crocodile

_Never smile at a crocodile_  
 _No, you can’t get friendly with a crocodile_  
 _Don’t be taken in by his welcome grin_  
 _He’s imagining how well you’d fit within his skin…_

He had not noticed you yet, or so you thought. Content to stand at the entrance to his office, you watched him blow smoke rings into the air, his gaze following a bananawani as it drifted lazily by.

It was always cold here – cold and quiet, the raucous cheers and laughter from the casino above your head muffled by many tonnes of water and large, yellow-scaled bodies. You shivered in the chilly air, though you had to say, it was far more pleasant than the dry heat of the desert.

“Everything has been set in motion,” came the voice from the far end of the room. Crocodile turned to you, his eyes glinting menacingly. “You should not be here.”

“I’m sure my colleagues can handle it,” you said coolly, striding forward. “I assumed I’d be more helpful here.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “You have your orders. Insubordination will not be tolerated.”

“Then perhaps I should be punished,” you smiled mischievously, leaning your forearms against the cool surface of his desk in order to give him the best possible view of your cleavage. His eyes fluttered downward, then back to your face, where they scrutinized your features with cold suspicion.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Miss [Name]?” he said quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

You smiled and shrugged, the movement causing his eyes to flicker downward once more. “I just feel this partnership could be more… beneficial for the both of us.”

He watched you silently, taking the cigar from between his teeth and stubbing it out in the tray before him. He leaned forward, his gaze capturing yours so you could not look away. “You are either very brave, or very foolish to think you can manipulate me like that.”

“Why not both?” you grinned cheekily, rising to move around the desk and seating yourself on his lap, straddling his waist. You were met with the cold, curved edge of his hook at your throat, and you froze in the process of removing his blue ascot. He hissed through his teeth, gripping your hair tightly and tilting your head back to expose the supple skin of your throat.

“Don’t test me woman,” he growled. “When it comes to disciplining my subordinates, I do not discriminate.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, a coy smile on your lips. He scowled, his grip on your hair tightening and before you knew it your back was slammed against the desk, his hand at your throat, his hips pressed tightly between your thighs and your skirt hiked up almost to your waist. His hook slammed down into the desk by your head and you flinched as you felt the splinters fly. He leaned in close, his breath dry and smoky.

“Is this what you want?” he hissed, his hand loosening from your neck and sliding down your torso, stopping to rest between your legs. You gasped and bucked into his hand. A grin spread across his features as he continued his ministrations, pushing aside your undergarments to slide a finger into your slick heat.

He was rough, but you couldn’t deny it felt good and you let out a low moan as he added a second finger. Lost to the sensations, you did not notice Crocodile had pulled his hook free from the desk until you felt its coolness against your collarbone. He dragged it downward across your skin gently, the slight stinging sensation only adding to your pleasure, until it came to rest between your breasts, beneath the first button of your blouse and the front of your bra. With a light tug, he tore through both of them and he smiled at the newly exposed skin.

“Ah!”

You felt a sharp sting and something wet and warm trickling down your chest as the tip of his hook nicked your skin. He took no notice however, only smiling at your pained expression before continuing on to the next shirt button, taking his time. All the while his fingers continued their torment, leaving you a writhing, moaning mess beneath him.

As each button clattered to the floor, you became more flustered as his hot breath ghosted over every new sliver of skin as it was revealed to him. His teeth grazed over your breasts, nipping here and there, each bite causing your back to arch from the desk, and a tight heat began to pool in your abdomen. The rough, warm touch of his tongue against your nipple was just enough to send you over the edge, and you came with a loud moan, tightening around his fingers.

He withdrew from you as you came down from your high and a metallic jingling and the sound of a zipper snapped you out of your daze. Your skirt and panties were torn away, and before you had time to catch your breath, he had grasped your thighs, one roughly in his large hand, the other encircled by the cold curve of his hook, and pulled you across the desk towards him, plunging into you.

Still sensitive from your previous round, you could not contain your moans and mewls, barely conscious enough to raise your hips to meet each of his thrusts with your own. His pace was relentless, merciless, and he watched you from above with a cold satisfaction as you gasped and squirmed, a thin sheen of sweat coating your flushed skin, [h/c] hair fanned out beneath your head.

Pounding, hard and deep, he began to lose control of himself, letting his eyes drift close, his mouth hanging open slightly as his breath came out in short pants. Strands of hair began to fall free into his face as he increased his pace, inciting a loud moan from your throat.

Feeling your second release drawing nearer, your fingers clawed at the wooden desk beneath you, nails gouging the dark varnish, your knuckles turning white. After your release, you were utterly spent, your chest heaving, eyelids fluttering in an attempt to stay conscious. As Crocodile felt your walls tighten around his length, he gritted his teeth, but still a low moan escaped from between his lips as his last, erratic thrusts sent him over the edge with you.

After only a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out with a grunt, causing you to whimper, before buckling his belt and smoothing back his dark hair, tucking away the loose strands. He gazed down at you and grinned.

“You’re probably finding it difficult to breathe right now,” he said softly. “More so than usual.”

You gave him a confused look, which quickly turned to panic as you felt your throat constricting, cutting you off from the oxygen you craved.

“That would be the poison taking effect.” He tapped his hook. “Just one little nick... That’s all it takes for it to enter your bloodstream.”

You stared at him in horror, gasping for breath, but knowing it was futile.

“In a few minutes, you will black out from lack of oxygen. In just a few more, you will be dead.” He lit a new cigar, leaning in close to blow a smoke ring into your face. “You were right, this has been beneficial.” He grinned, standing up to straighten his ascot.

“But your services are no longer required.”

And with that, he strode from the room, teeth bared in a triumphant grin as your body grew limp and cold.

_Never smile at a crocodile_  
 _Never dip you hat and stop to talk a while_  
 _Never run, walk away_  
 _Say goodnight, not good day_  
 _Hold the aisle but never smile at Mister_  
 _Croc-o-dile…_


End file.
